The wedding dreamers
by yamiskoi
Summary: Horohoro and Ren are getting married. When Yoh admitts to Manta that he loves Amidamaru... will the celebration bring them together? DISCONTINUED.
1. Drunken confessions

Yami's koi: 'tis an odd thing, Valentines Day. I hate the holiday. In commemoration of this dislike, it has been decided after one moment of thought that I will do a Shaman King fic. A romantic Shaman King fic. And, if that came across as I hate Shaman King, trust me, I LOVE the manga. And the show.

Neutral Man: is screaming KILL THOSE DUCKS!

Yami's koi: sweatdrops don't ask. This is AU, and Anna doesn't exist. So… Yoh is slightly older than what he is in the manga. I don't own Shaman King, and I know that if it were on sale, I would probably never get it. Sniffles See ya at the bottom…

_Flashback _

_Horohoro took Ren's hand and both slowly walked into the Dining Room. Yoh stared up at them both complacently, happy that both were in love… yet secretly envying their happiness. He loved someone and could not find enough courage to admit it to himself… and yet Horohoro and Ren… possibly the most unimaginable couple ever, were together. _

_How the FUCK had that happened? Sure, Yoh didn't envy them for being with another, but he just felt jealous that they could be happy without awkward and incomprehensible complications. _

"I know I don't say this often, but you're very special to me, Horohoro…" Ren began softly, a small blush touching his cheeks as he spoke, "And I love you a lot." He reached into his back pocket and produced a box. Ren opened it and… inside was a ring. Horohoro glanced between his lover and the ring. It had small jewels of sapphire in it, surrounded by the most beautiful white gold.

"_Will you marry me, Horohoro?" Ren asked softly, stroking the hand he held. Several people gasped – yet he could not wrench his gaze away from the most attractive eyes that he had ever seen. _

_Horohoro's heart suddenly felt lighter, and all of his senses seemed somewhat slower than usual. He stared into Ren's eyes… and made up his mind. His cheeks too, began to blush… an odd contrast, given his hair colour. _

"_Yes…" _

_Ren's face beamed, and his trembling fingers slipped the ring on his fiancé's finger. Then, applause – obviously from Yoh. _

"_Congrats, you gies. I guess you'll be happy enough…" Yoh trailed off, fading out into his own stream of thought. Now, if Amidamaru could only do that to him… _

"_GAH!" Came Horohoro's frustrated cry, bursting in on Yoh's thoughts, "We have so much to plan, dude! I dunno even where to start!"_

"_You can start by making me bridesmaid," Jun interrupted, her eyes alight with hope and stars, whilst her spirit ally sweat dropped. _

"_Er, HELLO! Only the bride gets bridesmaids, doofus!" Yoh reminded her, breaking her hopes. _

"_And just what are you saying about Horohoro, Yoh?" Ren asked, in a would-be-sweet voice. The Shaman King merely shook his head and lowered it to the floor. He grinned. _

"_Just saying that I can't imagine Horohoro in a dress."_

_End Flashback_

"YOH!" Manta screamed, slamming his enormous Encyclopaedia onto Yoh's unsuspecting fingers. Yoh's eyes promptly widened, and his body began to voice its agony.

"ITAIITAIITAIITAI!" He yelped, shaking his injured hand whilst glaring at the short man beside him. "What was that for?"

"What was it for? WHAT WAS IT FOR? YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME FOR THE PAST HALF HOUR!" Manta bellowed, his voice echoing off the stone walls of the En Inn. For some odd reason far beyond anyone's comprehensive thought, Horohoro had decided to host the combined stag night of him and Ren… at Yoh's house. Whilst everyone else was drunk, singing awfully on karioki and drinking some more, Yoh had hardly spoken all night and was barely even drunk. He grabbed a fresh bottle of Bailey's, and downed it in a moment. His throat burned, but the drink was gorgeous.

The drink was effective after ten minutes. Although Yoh wasn't the type to slur usually, he could dimly hear himself talking about his deepest thoughts to Manta, behind the warm, peaceful falsehood in his mind that everything was all right. This, of course, was a sure-fire-sign that he was drunk.

"Ya know something, Manta? I've always thought Rio was a bit of an idiot in some ways. I mean, look at his hair!" Yoh managed, pointing vaguely at the currently singing and half-naked Shaman. Yoh shook his head. "Ya know, it's just… he kinda looks… silly…"

Manta then had an evil thought, and managed a small grin: if Yoh was the type to tell the truth about how he felt when drunk, then if he asked the Shaman about his love-life, then would he be fooled and tell his friend about who he felt attracted to?

"And what about Amidamaru, Yoh?" Manta asked innocently, ducking for a moment behind Yoh as Horohoro's spirit ally zoomed past, blindly heading towards the general vicinity of the toilets… and who said ghosts couldn't get drunk!

Yoh paused for a moment, and made himself another drink: this time an alchopop and several shots of Whiskey combined. He mixed it in a pint glass, and drunk roughly a third of it.

"I really think you'd make a good couple, Yoh," Manta said quietly, just so that only the relaxed and collected Yoh Asakura could hear him.

Yoh looked directly ahead, his mind warm and buzzing slightly. At odd intervals, the room would decrease in size and then elongate, causing the Shaman to feel dizzy. He knew that mixing drinks was a bad idea, but it would help him to get through the night. Plus, the mixed drinks tasted so good… he had even left an experiment at his side in case he later decided that it was worthy of being drunk…

The problem wasn't intentional, Yoh could vaguely recall, but he knew that he couldn't let himself be drawn in by the samurai, who himself was drinking, yet in moderation, and in more sensible manners. Amidamaru was clad in dark robes, which resembled his usual gi very much. A golden band was tied across his middle, and the warrior's inviting-looking chest half exposed to all. Fuck, he was so sexy… and that, Yoh knew, would be the only coherent memory he would have from that point onward.

Ever since they had first joined in battle, when Yoh had first met Manta… the attraction had been there. The long, silvery locks swirling around his face; his eyes, so dark and alluring to the teenager; the pale yet gorgeous muscular physique that was seemingly begging for Yoh to fall for… and, of course, the slightly husky, seductive voice of the samurai. Amidamaru had spoken with Yoh about his goals in his previous life, and why he had not found salvation. Even as he spoke, Yoh had found himself in love with Amidamaru's devotion, honesty, and passion for everything around him. The samurai had made it clear that he would do anything for the boy, and Yoh had found his heart slowly melting.

"Ya know somethin, Manta?" Yoh finally said, staring blearily into his dwarf-like companion's eyes, his own forced to become serious looking and trusting. "I think so, too."

Before he could see his friend's astonished face, Yoh turned, and climbed onto the table.

"PEOPLE!" Yoh shouted, brandishing his glass at several nearby Shamans before pausing. "Fuck, I sounded so drunk then…" He collected himself. "I just wanna say… to Horohoro and Ren… that I hope you gies have a fucking ace marriage… and that you get yourselves real pissed tonight. Ya deserve it, gies!"

Horohoro laughed, staggered for a moment, before falling over, right next to Amidamaru. The samurai shook his head, and lifted the Ainu snowboarder to his feet. Horohoro began to giggle, and swayed slightly as he looked up at the deceased warrior in questioning.

"Come on now, Master Horohoro. I think you need to get some fresh air," Amidamaru said firmly, guiding him outside. Yoh's chestnut coloured eyes followed his muscular body outside, before his lips let out a sigh and he glanced at the clock. Eleven thirty…

"And now, my friends, I am going to sing a song written by myself!" Ryu bellowed, clearing his throat. "Aahh… I love you every time you hold me, babe…"

Obviously he'd been mixing drinks as well.

Yami's koi: okay. Should I continue this? I swear, this chap is kinda crap, but…

Neutral Man: …that's no surprise?

Amidamaru: I have no feelings for Yoh-dono…

Yami's koi: grins ssuuuurrrrree you don't… then why did I see you two up on Monument Hill kissing each other?

Yoh: blushes he was, er… smelling my hair. Yes. He was smelling my hair.

Amidamaru: right. Just smelling his hair… because it smelt nice.

Yami's koi: fascinating. Well… if I get no reviews, no continuation, people. Plushie of Horohoro to those who do review me. Luvvies!

Yami's koi: I am so sorry that this got kicked off, but it was my fault… and I am so sorry that you reviewers are the real victims here.

Neutral Man: what the hell has gotten into you!

Yami's koi: ignore that fool. Thanks for showing an interest in this fic… I really appreciate it, ya know?

Neutral Man: how do you know what it's like to be drunk, anyway?

Yami's koi: let's just say it's not so fun when you're throwing up at four am… but fun when you miss school! XD See ya at the bottom someplace…

Manta shook as the full impact of what Yoh had just said to him took its force. Yoh Asakura… loved his guardian ghost? That would just complicate things even more so! For one, Amidamaru was clearly dead. He was older than Yoh; he probably would be disturbed at such a thought, being as he did things very traditionally…

"Is there something bothering you, Lord Manta?" A gentle, deep voice asked calmly. Immediately the ghost took a seat beside the diminutive boy, and looked at him with slight concern. "You seem to be very quiet tonight, Manta. Can you not find the joy within you to help Lords' Ren and Horohoro celebrate their bonding ceremony tomorrow?"

"I feel happy for them, but…" Manta paused. He could NEVER tell Amidamaru what Yoh had just said. There was absolutely no… way. The Shaman would probably never forgive him, and send him to the graveyard, allowing the dead ones to have no mercy upon him, and –

"Whose is this?" Amidamaru asked, gesturing to a nearby glass. The colour of it was a horribly murky brown colour, and Manta identified it automatically.

"Yoh's."

The Samurai sighed. "I know I can't stop him, but it does worry me when I see him vomiting in the early hours."

'You have no idea,' Manta thought desperately, as the spirit slowly wandered away, his concern seemingly vanished.


	2. Drunken Dares and A Raging Passion

Yami's koi: I am so sorry that this got kicked off, but it was my fault… and I am so sorry that you reviewers are the real victims here.

Neutral Man: what the hell has gotten into you!

Yami's koi: ignore that fool. Thanks for showing an interest in this fic… I really appreciate it, ya know?

Neutral Man: how do you know what it's like to be drunk, anyway?

Yami's koi: let's just say it's not so fun when you're throwing up at four am… but very fun when you miss school! XD See ya at the bottom someplace…

Manta trembled, astonished as the full impact of what Yoh had just said to him took its force. Yoh Asakura… loved his guardian ghost? That would just complicate things even more so!

For one, Amidamaru was very obviously dead. He was also quite older than Yoh, so even if the man was alive, he was be twenty-four, and plus, he was a man… yet Horo and Ren seemed to have no affect on him when they were a couple… so…

"Is there something bothering you, Lord Manta?" A gentle, deep voice asked calmly. Immediately the ghost took a seat beside the diminutive boy, and looked at him with slight concern. The warrior's dark, yet alluring eyes shone with happiness, Amidamaru's usual cheerful look, and also slight interest in Manta's silence.

"You seem to be very quiet tonight, Manta. Can you not find the joy within you to help Lords' Ren and Horohoro celebrate their wedding tomorrow?"

Amidamaru. Always the formal one… so odd that Yoh would find Amidamaru appealing in that way, being as the samurai was a traditionalist.

"I feel happy for them, but…" Manta paused. He could NEVER tell Amidamaru what Yoh had just said. There was absolutely no… way. The Shaman would probably never forgive him, and send him to the graveyard, allowing the dead ones to have no mercy upon him, and –

"Whose is this?" Amidamaru asked, gesturing to a nearby glass. The colour of it was a horribly murky brown colour, and Manta identified it automatically.

"Yoh's."

The Samurai sighed. "I know I can't stop him from drinking, since he's a man now, but it does worry me when I see him vomiting in the early hours."

'You have no idea,' Manta thought desperately, as the spirit slowly wandered away, his concern seemingly vanished… or just temporarily forgotten. It was then that both of their troubled minds' were distracted: for Horohoro and Ren had stood on the long dining table, Ren seemingly the more sober of the two. Still, he did have a slightly glazed look to his eyes, and in his hand was a glass full of a brightly coloured liquid.

"PEOPLE!" Horohoro cried out, opening his arms to the small audience. Jun stared up at her future brother-in-law with a slight grin on her face: she was possibly one of the only ones who had drunk little alcohol. On the other hand, Bason and a very pissed Kororo appeared beside their Shamans, both managing a smile at their master's happiness.

"I jus' wanna say that I hope y'all have a real happy marriage… when ya find the right gie!" Horohoro continued, grinning madly, giggling insanely. It seems that spirit ally and shamans often have the same addiction for alcohol.

"Kanpai!" Yoh said merrily, downing the rest of his drink in almost one swallow, slamming his now empty glass onto the nearby counter. Ren glared at him – how dare HE be drunk and he not? It wasn't Yoh's stag night… and so Ren decided to interrupt Yoh's slightly clouded thoughts.

"I haven't said my part, Asakura." The Chinese boy (who oddly has a British accent) stated. Yoh fell silent, but still bore a smile on his face. Several Shamans that stood nearby sniggered, but quickly fell silent at Ren's face.

"Now then. I would like to say that I do hope that you all enjoy yourselves. Of course, the numbers will be larger tomorrow… nevertheless; I do expect at least some of you to find your true soul partners quite soon, just as I have."

"Aww…" Jun said with a sigh, announcing a toast for everyone's happiness. "I hope so too, Ren. Thank you, and Kanpai!"

Yoh stole another glance at the time as everyone drank to the toast. Twelve o clock…

"Hey, you two… you're getting married today." The Shaman with dark hair pointed out, before turning and bidding his fellow shaman friends goodnight. Many informed him that he was being boring… but he couldn't care less. He was very tired, and the only thing he could think about was Amidamaru.

Definitely not a good combination for the male.

The Shaman King finally arrived, staggering into his bedroom, where he slowly peeled off his clothes. First his unbuttoned shirt came off, revealing even more of his muscular chest, tanned slightly in the Asian sun… and then his pants, along with his boxers came off, uncovering –

"YOH-DONO!"

Yoh smiled, fully aware of what was underway: so, they wanted to play a little bit of drunken dares, did they? Well… Bailong would not get away with this one… Hurriedly yanking some loose pants on, the strong but subtle Shaman King silently jumped from his room, landing quietly on the soft grass below, just as the guardian ghost of Jun entered his room, drunkenly searching for the Shaman King. Yoh could hear a confused sound emitting from the spirit's mouth, and it pleased the Shaman beyond belief. He grinned and proceeded back upstairs, racing up as stealthily as possible, until he eventually was behind Bailong. Horo smirked at his friend and, surprisingly, managed not to give too much away.

Yoh resisted the urge to chuckle, and, jumped on the spirit's back. The spirit jumped, whirling around in confusion. Roars of laughter exploded from almost nowhere, as Bailong turned around in a full circle, unable to conceive that he had the Shaman King on his back, in his drunken, sluggish state.

"SSIIIIYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Yoh screamed, roaring the ancient battle cry that nearly every guardian ghost present was familiar with. Amidamaru twitched slightly at the sound, and raced upstairs, floating through minor obstacles (such as walls), but slowly relaxed when he saw his master on… Bailong's back! That wasn't… _supposed _to make him mad, right?

So why, in the name of kami-sama, did the sight of Yoh being on another's back make the warrior want to cry, attack Bailong, and be downright annoyed? For a moment, Amidamaru was dumbstruck with the tumult of emotions that washed over him, yet then everyone, even Yoh and Bailong, were distracted.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" A slightly ruffled, panting Shaman Fight Officiant declared, punching the air with his fist. Silva grinned, cheering as he flicked his long hair over his shoulders, "BUT NOW THE PARTY ANIMAL IS HE--"

Silva's eyes widened as his brain fully absorbed the sight before him. Yoh and Bailong were sweat dropping, Amidamaru looked simply quite dazed, and…well, Kororo was staggering near Horo, which was quite an amusing sight at the best of times. Immediately, the Native American thought of several separate innuendoes for this kind of a scenario… and settled with the most original of them all.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Yoh?" Silva asked idly, pulling at the King of Shaman's bangs slightly – a motion that had the drunk male off the spirit's back and almost onto the floor… had Amidamaru not caught him. For one moment, the one from the Patch Tribe could have sworn that he had seen something much deeper than comradeship in Amidamaru's eyes, but when he blinked, the suspicion was gone.

"Thanks, 'Maru." Yoh mumbled. Yoh stretched, a sight that made even Silva's dark eyes stare for a moment… how could he be so strong, and yet so… lithe? Surely, after many hours of strenuous training, he would have gained at least some form of muscle on his body? And why, in the realms of the Great Spirit, did the boy never seem to gain weight, when clearly he ate way more than any average male of his age ever could?

The ex Shaman Fight Officiant shook his head. He had come here to get drunk… maybe have a few laughs whilst at it. Grinning widely, he clapped Yoh's shoulder forcefully.

"So… aren't you gonna show me how a Shaman King gets himself drunk? Surely there is a sacred, holy way of doing this when in such a high position?"

Ren snorted. "I do believe that Yoh has already achieved being drunk, without your help, Silva."

The longhaired Shaman decided to ignore the husband-to-be, and looked down slightly at Yoh. Yes, his eyes did seem a little bloodshot… but still, one could still enjoy alcohol _after _his limit, right (Or, at least, Silva could!)?

Of course. As a result… Silva had gotten the youthful Shaman drunk many times, especially during his stay at Dobie Village for the Shaman Tournament.

Yoh shrugged beneath Silva's hands. "Might as well, Silva." He said cheerfully, returning into the Dining Room swiftly. He set aside several different alcoholic beverages for his elder friend, and grinned lazily.

"Ever wondered what an Irish Cream drink and a vodka shot taste like when mixed and set on fire for a minute?"

Silva grinned.

_After Drinking, 3:40am_

"URGH!" Came the distant shout from along the corridor. Yoh sighed, shaking his head in a very drunken, sexy manner. His shirt had fallen off a while ago, and he had forgotten where he had set down his signature necklace of bear claws. Somehow he had managed to redress himself, before Silva dragged the Shaman away long enough to get him absolutely blind drunk.

"Gotta stop now… everyone's 'sleep…" Yoh slurred slightly to himself, gazing around the darkened corridor before stumbling into his room, three doors away. He fumbled around in the darkness for his night robe, and he eventually found it and shed himself of clothes. Once dressed for sleeping, Yoh fell onto his bed, and felt something warm.

"Huh?" Yoh mumbled, sitting up slightly when he felt someone else's hair gently fall against his face as the figure in his bed moved drowsily. The ghostly form turned around, smiling sleepily.

"Y' gave Silva my room… remember?" Amidamaru asked lazily, slightly drunk himself. Ah, it had been a good drinking competition… and Silva had been the first to succumb to the challenge… and also the first to black out, straight after vomiting.

"Aw, yeah… s' okay, 'Midi." Yoh managed, giving his beloved some more sheets. Even if Amidamaru was a spirit, he could still feel things, even if slightly, and the sweet, almost innocent gesture made the samurai smile.

"Arigato Yoh-dono." Amidamaru mumbled with a sigh, savouring the feel of the sheets, and that of his warm, happy master beside him. He got quite a shock, all the same, when he felt Yoh press gently against his chest, snuggling down into the warmth of his startled guardian ghost, incoherently mumbling something in his sleep.

After the initial shock, however, Amidamaru simply smiled and held the boy close to him, hoping beyond hope that the loving moment would never end. Wishing… that he and Yoh would always be like this. So gentle and loving towards each other, with little consideration for the world around them. For when two are in love, they do tend to stray away from their social groups for a while, just so that they can be together. And, Amidamaru contemplated this. He could really get himself spoiled to this kind of treatment.

The warrior exhaled a sigh, his hands slowly stroking through Yoh's dark, chestnut hair. He truly wished that they could be lovers, together.

Forever.

_Horo and Ren_

Ren stared blankly at his own sharp features, gripping the side of the basin in a pincer-like grip… should he feel nervous about wedding the precious Shaman snowboarder? No. He was the great Tao Ren: nothing could faze him.

Yet this ideal had changed… ever since he had been with Horo.

_Flashback_

"Cocky, Ren? You always are. That's why I'm gonna beat you and tear you down once and for all!"

"I bet you can't!" Ren retorted, a smirk upon his lips. Oh, how he loved getting such a frustrated, pissed off reaction from Horo. How he enjoyed just getting a sudden surge of anger coursing through him, before it was overwhelmed by the satisfaction that his own comeback had defeated the snowboarder completely.

Horo, however, did not retaliate in the way Ren wanted him to. He folded his arms smugly. "And if I do, Ren… what does that make you? A liar, a loser, a fake?"

Ren blinked: he hadn't been expecting that.

"Then I will accept whatever punishment you throw my way."

Horo's eyes flashed with some mysterious, foreign emotion to Ren, before the moment vanished. Horo had the most perfect of all punishment's in mind for his Chinese friend… and whether Ren enjoyed it or not, Horo couldn't care less. All he wanted was the Tao to be in his arms, so in love.

The game? To knock down all seven targets in less time than the other does. Everyone gathered around, intent upon seeing what forms of punishment the other would suffer.

"And… To begin the Dobie Village Horo and Ren face-off, each will state what torture the other must endure if they lose. Horo's idea for Ren to be hurt if he wins is…?" Manta cried out, sounding like quite the commentator.

Horo blushed a deep red colour, which clashed easily with his startling blue hair. He laughed nervously, glancing around, and whispered something in Manta's ear. When Horohoro drew back… Manta's eyes were wide; his hair slightly messed up… and then he finally regained some of his composure.

"Okay… Ren! What do you have in store for the challenger, Horohoro, if he loses to you?"

Ren smiled egotistically. "I plan to teach him some manners… in my own twisted little way."

"Yeah! Go kinks!" Yoh cried out, having no idea whatsoever of what that was supposed to mean. Still, it fitted in nicely. Several, however, did turn around and stare at him until their eyes watered. When everyone's attention was turned back to Horo and Ren's forms, Amidamaru chuckled lightly.

"You can be odd at times, Yoh-dono." The spirit said fondly, smiling down at his master. Yoh shrugged and feigned interest in Ren and Horo's little match.

"And… to go first, is Horohoro, the Ainu Shamanic Snowboarder!"

"More like Sha-maniac…" Yoh muttered, grinning slightly as he realised that Horo had heard him. The Ainu, however, chose to ignore Yoh's comment, and concentrated his energy for a moment, before collecting a large rock in his hand. He judged the distance between him and the first target, grinning, as Manta announced that he could strike.

In one fluid movement, so swift that no on else could see it – all of the seven targets were down, reduced to mere strands of wood. Manta paused, stunned, before beaming as he announced that Horo… had won. Many blinked at the dwarf-like boy, before glancing over and staring, wide-eyed, at Ren Tao. Ren's arms were held up in defeat… and his eyes were downcast. Great. Now he would have to be punished… by no other than the one who he found very attractive.

The Shaman who had surrendered rose his head when he heard footsteps approach him. Sure enough, it was Horohoro. Doubtless he was about to receive punishment now… Ren sighed heavily. He couldn't escape it… bit still, it tired him that he would have to endure some kind of humiliation.

"Ren… this is my punishment for you!" Horo announced, suddenly, before leaning down to press a light, small kiss on the Tao's lips. Shy, the snowboarder jumped back, fearing rejection… before he ran off, tears gathering in his usually warm, bright eyes.

_End Flashback_

Remembering just how happy Horo was when Ren followed him, saying that he liked Horo… made the Chinese boy smile. As a traditional rule that he had oddly decided to follow, he and Horo were not sharing beds in the same room, yet he was content with having at least someone beside him whilst he slept. Ren thought that he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't have the comforting, occasionally startling feel of a body next to him.

He just hoped that Jun would not wake up to find that their sheets were wet.

Yami's koi: man, I really need to get a grip. I can have such a perverted mind… I'm almost as bad as Kakashi from Naruto!

Yoh: aw, don't be so harsh on yourself. Heh. I got pissed… and Silva too. That sounds interesting, right?

Yami's koi: it would certainly be an experience. Faust fans, rejoice! I've decided to include him, and maybe Eliza, in the next chapter for the HoroRen wedding. Should be fun. NN Still, I think I could have done better with this chapter, my eyes are sore, and I've just done my GCSE History homework… TT Unfair. Please R&R… my apologies _again _for having this fic kicked off! Ja ne!


	3. You're sleeping with Yoh now?

Yami's koi: y'all okay out there? I'm suffering from the fatal fear of exams. That's why none of my other bigger fics have been updated recently… I've had to revise or I'll lose money in the long run. And I've actually had to go through these exams… so all in all… life's been sucky recently.

Neutral Man: **_yawns_ **Boring.

Yami's koi: oh, get bent. Anyways. This is Wedding Dreamers at chapter three, peoples. Read and review.

"OH MY GOD YOH!"

Yoh lazily opened his eyes, groaning slightly as his limbs refused to co-operate with what he needed to do. Slowly his limbs moved, and he twisted himself around to face the wide-eyed, shocked face of Horohoro the Ainu. Azure eyes were staring at him in disbelief, his cheeks flushing an interesting shade of red. Even though it horribly clashed with the Shaman's blue, spiky hair, the sight truly was adorable to behold… a sight that Ren Tao would have loved to have seen, Yoh mused idly.

"Hey Horo. Nervous?"

"YOH! YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH AMIDAMARU!" Horo bellowed, so loud that Yoh could practically _hear _everyone's gasps of shock, so loud that Yoh could practically _hear _their muscles trying to move in unison to see if what Horo was saying was true.

In all of this, however, it took him a moment to understand what his Japanese friend was saying to him. And, sure enough, when Yoh glanced to his right, he saw no other than Amidamaru, also awake and startled by the sudden wake-up. Silvery strands of hair fell into dark, alluring eyes, making the samurai look even more desirable. Amidamaru's hair was mussed, even more so than usual, looking slightly out of place from sleeping in his particular position… Yoh had to look away before anyone else acknowledged that he was staring at his guardian ghost.

"What the—? Yoh's sleeping with WHO now!" A deep, usually severe voice asked, the person whom the voice belonged to darting into the room. Long, dark strands of hair fluttered everywhere as Silva halted to a stop, gaping at Yoh's stunned, frozen form.

"Oh… my god." Silva breathed, collapsing into a nearby chair, watching as Yoh finally gathered his senses before leaping out of bed, hastily trying to cover up his rather revealing summer night garment. "Yoh…"

Amidamaru sat up behind Yoh, blushing slightly. He could only imagine how unusual, and how… sexual… this could look. Therefore, he tried to hold things at bay, desperately, before anyone saw that he had shed himself of his shirt last night.

"Come on now, Silva, this is NOT what it looks like, I can assure you!" Amidamaru said in a hurried voice, closing his eyes as he attempted to suppress his blush.

Silva rolled his eyes and sweat dropped. Amidamaru had no idea.

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"YOH, DUDE, YOU'RE IN BED WITH YOUR GUARDIAN GHOST, WHO HAPPENS TO BE MALE!" Horo yelled, agreeing silently with Silva that the two were an item, "AND YOU ALWAYS SAID YOU WOULD WAIT UNTIL YOU GOT MARRIED FOR WHEN YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY!"

"What the--? OHMIFUCKINGGOD!" Jun then arrived, staggering as she pulled on some clothes, behind her the entire remainder of Yoh's guests. Even though Ren wasn't supposed to see Horo before their wedding, he did so then, and agreed that a very ruffled, blushing… sleepy Horo was a sight to treasure.

Yoh tugged on some jeans over his night garment, slipping it off when he was certain it wouldn't show off any of his lower regions. His chest was bare, and he placed his hands on his half-covered hips.

"All right, get outta here, you gies, this isn't a movie, you can't stand here and watch…"

"Jeez, you're uptight… I take it you haven't been getting any in bed recently?" Horo mused, winking at Amidamaru.

"Now, hold on here just a minute -" Amidamaru started, fully prepared to screech that Silva had stolen his bed, when he was interrupted once more.

"I AM A VIRGIN!"

A long, shocked pause. Yoh had suddenly reached out and produced Harusame, as a source of habit, and had the point directed at the offenders' eyes. Hell, Yoh would have almost enjoyed this kind of scenario, had it been true. However, as it wasn't… he was too pissed off to even allow his guardian ghost, his beloved, to explain why he was in Yoh's bed in the first place.

Horo stepped back once, twice, in bewildered shock.

"You're a... wow. Yoh, I never knew…" Horo whispered faintly.

Yoh blushed and sheathed Harusame roughly. "It's not the type of thing you go around telling people, is it? Anyway, I need to get dressed, so if you can all just get lost for a few minutes, then I might actually be able to think about cooking breakfast whilst everyone else starts to get ready!"

A few comments of 'All, right!' and various others were said before slowly, the small crowd dissipated and Yoh and Amidamaru were the only ones left. Now with everyone else gone, the samurai relaxed and allowed the bedcovers fall away. Big mistake.

Yoh paused and stared at his guardian ghost, who was smiling serenely as reached to retrieve his shirt. Sunlight bathed the pale, muscular and very handsome skin, making the sight pure bliss to behold. If Yoh had been able to tear his gaze away, then he would have ended up pouncing on the handsome, irresistible… sexy… attractive… beautiful… Amidamaru…

Yoh snapped out of it. He shook his head to clear his blush, but to no avail. He almost froze again, but mentally cursed and searched again for a sleeping garment to be able to cook in… without having to worry about various stains.

_**Amidamaru's POV**_

I never knew that Yoh was a virgin. Even if he still acts carefree, and slightly innocent… I have always considered him to have given his virginity away. Not that I am bothered if he has or hasn't, he is his own person after all, but… he… he… he's got a nice-looking body there. I wonder if his constant eating, training, eating, training routine means that he never develops his muscles… which would explain a lot.

What the--? Why am I thinking these things? Am I still drunk from last night? I tap myself on my head to make sure. When the room does not spin, I remember the accepted fate I took a while ago now… yet I had been in obvious denial for several months…

_**Normal POV, Flashback**_

_Yoh Asakura was a lazy, happy slacker who could never save anyone if he tried. This was a false statement. _

"No! I won't let them take you, Amidamaru!" Yoh insisted, gripping onto his guardian ghost's hips and holding him in place. Spirit reapers were relentlessly stealing the ghosts of the Shaman's who were currently participating in the Shaman Tournament. And their next target was Amidamaru, the handsome, loyal, amazing samurai warrior.

"Please, Yoh, I do not want you to get hurt or dragged into this; I know what it's like to be in complete darkness for six hundred years, and I will not have you there with me." Amidamaru almost pleaded. Being the servant to Yoh, who would be the master, it was Amidamaru's job to ensure his safety. And to ensure Yoh's safety, he would have to be taken down, into the dank, maddening depths of the netherworld… without Yoh.

Yoh only gripped onto Amidamaru's lower body tighter.

"No, I won't let you. Amidamaru, you're like a brother to me!" Yoh confessed loudly, the suddenness of the statement causing his spirit to gasp. Yoh considered him to be his brother more so than what Hao was. That was so beautiful, and it struck Amidamaru's heart in a pleasant, warm way.

"… So I'm not letting you go, Amidamaru!" Yoh finished, shaking his head in complete denial. Whatever it took, he wouldn't allow his Samurai to be taken away from him! He had not spoken one word of a lie then, and would not let his friend… brother… beloved Amidamaru be taken away. Not by them, not by anyone.

A growl from behind him.

"Mosuke, go forward!" The Spirit Reaper commanded, causing Manta, possessed by an unwilling and forced Mosuke, to begin to move.

Yoh watched in horror for several moments, unable to believe what was happening…

… And then it was over.

Amidamaru smiled as the Spirit Reapers were officially disqualified from the Shaman Fight, and banished from Dobie Village. He was amazed at how loving his master could be and, as Yoh's smiling, caring face turned towards his own, their eyes met and an instant connection was made.

It was then that Amidamaru realised something. He did not just feel the need to protect Yoh as a Guardian Ghost…

… But as a lover.

**Present Time**

Amidamaru blinked. Silva had returned to the room, a suspicious look in his eye as he regarded the warrior intensely. Amidamaru smiled.

"Yes?"

"Mikihisa and Keiko are here…" Silva announced quietly, to Yoh mainly. Yoh grinned and thanked the Shaman Fight Officiant before motioning for him to leave. Silva shot another piercing, calculating look at Amidamaru, before exiting silently.

Shit. That wasn't good. When someone as dense as Silva began to notice the secret that Amidamaru had been hiding for so many years… it meant everyone else could, too.

**After Breakfast**

Various crashes and curses at different volumes rose from within Yoh's luxurious bathroom suite as Horo continued to slip, slide and forget different items that, the Ainu insisted, were essential for bathing with.

Yoh sighed heavily and shook his head. He had found time to speak with his parents, and Grandfather over the phone, and was now beginning to panic himself. He needed to do something with his hair, he was debating on what to wear, and, most importantly… Yoh needed to decide if he should wear his headphones or not. Would it be disrespectful to both the ceremony and holy ground?

"Is something bothering you? Forgot to take some headache tablets?" A warm, gentle voice asked, right next to Yoh's ear. It was a good thing Amidamaru wasn't facing Yoh directly.

"Nah, I'm not hung over… I'm just unsure of what to wear. And if I should wear my headphones."

Amidamaru sighed and settled on Yoh's bed, watching the Shaman King stare at his reflection in the mirror. At one point, the ghost could have sworn he had seen Yoh's eyes divert slightly and stare at himself, but dismissed the thought shortly after. Wishful thinking would get him nowhere.

"So, what do you think I should wear, Amidamaru? What are you wearing?"

Amidamaru plucked at his usual attire. "The same as always, my friend. Since this is a formal occasion, maybe you should try…" Amidamaru wandered over to Yoh's closet and pointed at an outfit, "…This? That way, you can still wear your shirt and not look too smart."

Yoh stared for a moment and regarded the outfit with obvious realisation.

"Wow, Amidamaru, this completely goes! You're the best Guardian Ghost I could have ever asked for, and you're a great friend," Yoh said happily, staring up into deep cerulean blue eyes. Amidamaru blushed slightly and averted the gaze. Yoh could be so cute sometimes.

"All right, whatever. I'll just go downstairs and make sure that Horo isn't completely losing his mind."

Yoh grinned. "Yeah, he's definitely getting nervous isn't he? Thanks again, Amidamaru."

The samurai nodded and departed Yoh's room. As casually as he had always been when doing this, he floated through the floor and through the ceiling of the room below. And immediately he was greeted with an amused silence.

"Good morning, Amidamaru," Silva said with a smirk, sipping his fourth cup of coffee for effect. Amidamaru's cheeks tainted a pale pink as he remembered why the ex Shaman Fight Referee was so cheerful. "Had a nice time with a certain Shaman last night?"

"Think whatever you want, Silva, but I can assure you that there is nothing going on between me and Yoh. We are--"

"—Just friends. Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one so many times it's tedious. Come on, Amidamaru… why would you sleep in the same bed with him, you being shirtless, I might add, when there is 'nothing going on' between you two?" Silva asked accusingly.

"Because the bedroom you were sleeping in is mine. So I had no other choice." Amidamaru stated, getting annoyed. Why did everyone have to remind him hat he wasn't even close to getting his Shaman's affection? "Excuse me. I think I will go outside and get some fresh air." And with that, Silva was left with his own perverted, humorous thoughts.

"Just friends, samurai?" Silva said to himself, and his spirit familiars, who were all smiling, "Well, we shall see…"

**Outside, on roof**

Amidamaru sighed as he settled himself on the roof of his Lord's house. He felt so lonely… with no one to talk to about his feelings, why even bother?

"You shouldn't be so troubled, Amidamaru. Love is a fine but fickle thing that we all must enjoy."

That deep, husky voice. And the feeling that no one else living was on the roof with him… Amidamaru turned and instantly, his face lit up.

"Mosuke, my friend! What are you doing here?"

The black hair of the sword crafter swayed slightly in the gentle breeze, brushing over Mosuke's smiling features. Ah, his friend could truly be an idiot at times, even if loyal and loving… and he was there to help him work out what to do next.

"I'm here to help you, you dolt! I've seen the way you look at him, Amidamaru, and I think you need to tell him what you really feel for him." Mosuke said, amused when Amidamaru spluttered slightly, blushing adorably once more. His warrior friend really had not changed a bit… his long, silvery locks fluttering across his face and in the air… his azure eyes containing beautiful emotion, so rare in the recent generations…

"I… don't understand, Mosuke." Amidamaru said slowly, regarding his friend with mounting fear. He was buying for time. If Mosuke directly asked him about Yoh, then the samurai knew that he couldn't lie to his best friend. Friendship was a thing that Amidamaru dared not violate, even after so many years.

"Yes, you do. You just don't want me to know. Amidamaru, I know you love Yoh." Mosuke stated bluntly, smiling at his friend's sudden change in expression. Amidamaru's eyes went wide, his mouth opened slightly, oblivious to everything else around him but his dark-haired friend.

"Mosuke!"

The blacksmith shrugged. "Hey, it's true. I've seen the way you look at him. And I think you should tell him before he finds someone else. Someone who's brave enough to tell him he they feel."

Mosuke knew that throwing Amidamaru's courage in his face was a dangerous game, but he also knew that it was something he had to do.

"Mosuke… I…" Amidamaru sighed in defeat. He knew when he was beaten. "Okay, how long have you known?"

Mosuke grinned in triumph. "Well, since FOREVER! Amidamaru, I'm being serious. Any more obvious and you'll be offering him red roses as a greeting, giving him plushies whenever you see him, and sharing his bed… but you've already done that, haven't you?" He smirked to see his friend's blush.

"You have no idea what it's like to love Yoh." Amidamaru said quietly, his eyes serious and sad. "It's so… degrading, knowing that I am having thoughts about a seventeen-year-old Shaman who is very much alive, when I'm a six hundred and twenty four--"

"Six hundred and twenty eight," Mosuke corrected him, "Yoh's been giving you presents on your birthday, haven't you? So then I think you've aged, Amidamaru!" The said warrior blinked.

"Well, I'm still dead! And how would you know anything about love, Mosuke? You've never felt this way about anyone before!" Feeling that his point had been made, Amidamaru sighed in victory.

Mosuke stared at Amidamaru intensely. He was still smiling. He almost did not want Amidamaru to know what he was about to say next, but it was both the right time and relevant.

"I used to love you, you know."

Amidamaru's eyes widened. His gaze snapped up to meet Mosuke's own calm, even look, unable to conceive what the blacksmith had just told him. Mosuke's smile did not waver, and his head tilted slightly as he regarded his friend's muscular, alluring body once more.

"In fact, I still do love you." Mosuke said thoughtfully, deepening Amidamaru's blush. Slowly Mosuke approached the Guardian Ghost of the Shaman King, not once breaking their eye contact. When he was close enough to embrace the warrior, Mosuke leaned forwards and placed his lips on Amidamaru's. His eyes slid shut just as he caressed his tongue over Amidamaru's soft, sweet lips. Mosuke had wanted this so badly…

… And only when he felt a firm, insistent hand on his shoulder, pushing him away did he withdraw slightly. Mosuke stared up into Amidamaru's eyes, brushing his hand against his friend's smooth, warm cheek in a gentle caress. Amidamaru shivered at the tingling sensation of Mosuke's light touch.

"And if I was Yoh… you would have made that move on him, wouldn't you?" Mosuke mumbled, his lips brushing against Amidamaru's as he spoke. Amidamaru's eyes widened, and he forcefully pushed Mosuke back, his sword crafter friend stumbling back a few paces. Amidamaru hadn't meant to push him that hard, but the extra force had been necessary, he thought.

"M-Mosuke… I… never knew… I…" Amidamaru stammered, lost for words. So that was why Mosuke had suddenly appeared to him? To kiss him? To see if the love he had felt for the samurai was returned?

"It's all right, Amidamaru. I didn't come here just to do that. I came here to tell you that I'm sorry for never doing that, for never telling you how I felt. It haunted me every night, Amidamaru… and it still does. I don't want you to go through that because I love you, even if you do not love me the way in which I would like."

"Mosuke… what are you saying?" Amidamaru whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

Mosuke smiled sorrowfully at his friend.

"I'm saying never let Yoh slip away from you. Tell him how you feel, or you will always feel tortured. Amidamaru, don't be a fool like me. Tell Yoh… and I can promise you that he will feel the same. And if he doesn't… then he would be an idiot to leave someone as amazing as you because of your love. Don't leave this too late. The wedding would be a perfect time to confess."

Amidamaru gazed at his dark-haired companion in happiness. "Yes… thank you, Mosuke. Thank you." He murmured, a smile brightening his face.

Mosuke nodded, and prepared to depart once again. Before he did so, however, he stole one last glance at the samurai he loved.

"Do you think that… if things were different… you could ever… love me, like you do Yoh?" Mosuke asked hopefully.

Amidamaru considered for a moment. "I am sorry, Mosuke. But no, I could not. Yoh means more to me than myself. I am sorry."

Mosuke looked disappointed, but smiled anyway. "Don't worry. I'm just glad that I spared you from the misery that I have had to endure… and still endure… I love you, Amidamaru," Mosuke whispered, his spirit departing once more for the Spirit World.

Amidamaru touched his lips gently, still feeling Mosuke's touch upon them. He smiled and re-entered the kitchen, where he found Yoh's family, and Yoh himself, conversing with a blonde-haired, tall man dressed very formally indeed. On his arm clung a young woman, wearing a red dress suitable for the occasion, with long, blonde, flowing hair trailing behind her. Yoh turned as Amidamaru entered, and beamed at him.

"Amidamaru, say hi to Faust and Eliza… again." He stated happily.

Amidamaru smiled and bowed slightly. "Good Morning, you two. I just hope you're ready for what is to come."

Yami's koi: oh! Suspense. Um, yes I do like AmidaMosuke, and I kinda decided Mosuke would be the one person Amidamaru would actually listen to when it comes to love (apart from Yoh, but he doesn't count).

Mosuke: oh… god.

Amidamaru: you… you kissed me!

Yoh: … I thought he loved me! Why did he touch his lips?

Yami's koi: it was his first kiss, Yoh. Man… a first kiss after 628 years… urgh, I wouldn't be able to wait that long!

Nefertiri: horny bitch.

Yami's koi: hush! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's longer, Yay! More confused slash for the Shaman x Samurai coupling! And here's my special thanks to those who have reviewed me:

Seto'swhiterose: (1st response) Oh my god! Don't cry! I'm sorry Anna isn't in this story, I have regretted the decision since… but nevermind. Poor Jun… **pats Jun on head and gives her a cookie** And is this the first HoroRen fic you've read? Wow, I thought you liked the enemy x enemy coupling? Still, that could mean Yoh x Ren. Oh well. And yes, Yoh getting drunk is kinda weird, but what the hell! It's a fic; it doesn't have to (strictly) make sense, right? I mean, us fan girls could easily write a fic about Seto having an interesting addiction to wearing THONGS if we wanted. (No ideas, Mizu!) Thank you again, I appreciate your opinion on this… really, I do.

(2nd response) Ah, yes, I know also what it is like to be in Manta's position, thanks to some of the vain little girls I know. Being a blabbermouth isn't his thing, so I doubt any truth will come from him. And YES! I WROTE YOH AND REN IN CHARACTER WHEN THEY ARE COMPETITIVE, COME ON! **Yoh and Ren stare at yamiskoi oddly** … ANYWAY! I did mention before about Bailong, didn't I? Jun's a Doshie, which means she brings ghosts back to 'life' by using their corpses, and placing talismans on their foreheads to bring their souls back… so he is still flesh and blood. And you freaked me out kinda sorta on the review where you said the idea of Yoh jumping from a window was funny. **Shrugs** Oh well. Oh yes, and I do like Yoh x Silva as well, but I've only seen doujinshi of them, and no fics. So I decided to kinda include a small moment when Silva eyed Yoh up. And YAY! I like Faust, too. I haven't written het in a while, though… it could prove to be very tricky! Did you like his appearance in this chap though? See, I did this just for you! Um, even though the appearance was, like, a second long… ehe? **Dances** Thank you for reviewing me again! nn

:-) - Thank you for reviewing! I've kept it up, look! See? I've actually written more! What an achievement for me! XD

Natalia Zaragoza – Yay, someone else who likes this fic! Which coupling do you like most, Yoh x Amidamaru, or Horo x Ren? Thank you so much for showing an interest in this, it's great to know that at least some people out there like what you do, and take the time to leave a comment… THANK YOU:D

Wired – um… sorry. I only like a pairing with Horo in it if Ren's in it too. Sorry to disappoint, but… um, thanks for reviewing? -/- I'm an id…

Yami's koi: so, anyway, please R&R and let me know how good/bad I'm doing! Ja ne!


	4. Flashbacks, dresses and heartache

Yami's koi: wow. I really do seem to attract flamers, huh? Here's a little message for you: get lost! It's just a waste of my time and yours to just needlessly flame someone when they believe that they are creating something at least half-decent. I will now only accept constructive criticism to help me improve, or general nice comments to motivate me to write. And please review, otherwise this story shall be DISCONTINUED! **Ahem **Thank you for your time. I'll see you at the bottom, k?

Eliza smiled happily as she watched Faust being reunited with his friends. As was typical with flights, they had been… 'Delayed'… and so had had to transfer to a later flight, meaning that they would miss the stag nights, but would be present for the actual wedding ceremony.

"Hey there, Faust! What's been going on? Anymore victims… I mean, patients… you've been seeing to recently?" Yoh asked, blushing slightly at his small 'mistake.'

Faust offered the younger, but obviously wiser Shaman a sceptical look.

"Now, now, why would you ever think that my patients would be treated as if they were being tortured?" Faust's nice, reassuring accent rang out, bringing back various memories of Dobie Village, Shaman Fights, lively meals, drunken nights… the Shaman Tournament had been good for Yoh, in more ways than one. As a random example, he had managed to get to know his samurai warrior spirit friend much better…

**Flashback**

It was a freezing cold, damp night. And whilst everyone in the adjacent rooms to Yoh were fast asleep (judging by the snores), he was not. The obvious lack of warmth in the room had the young teenager seeing his own icy breath. He sighed, knowing that his muscles would be tired and aching tomorrow. It was something that couldn't be helped.

But what to do? Yoh couldn't just lie there all night, as cold as anything. He needed someone to talk to so that he could stay sane. But who was he to make everyone else tired for the morning's training?

Something then stirred in Yoh's mind. There was one who did not sleep, one who merely meditated slightly. And that person was…

"Amidamaru," Yoh mumbled quietly, padding over to his bedroom window, taking his blanket with him, and leaning his head out of it. He looked to the side, then to the roof. He could just make out several silvery strands, illuminated by moonlight. With a sigh, Yoh hoisted himself up onto the windowsill, and climbed onto the roof. With Yoh's special Shamanic training, it wasn't a problem. The loose roof tiles were, however. As soon as one slipped off, and smashed on the floor below, Amidamaru's swords were out. His eyes widened when he saw Yoh's lithe form, trying to climb up to him.

"Um, a little help, Amidamaru?" Yoh asked, extending his hands upwards. The samurai rolled his eyes and offered his hand down to the young Shaman. Almost laughing with glee, Yoh grabbed onto his warrior's hands, gasping at the warmth Amidamaru radiated. Surely ghosts were supposed to be cold, right? And shouldn't the weird feeling in his stomach… not be there? Yoh had been battling with an intense desire for the past few months now… in fact, ever since he had met Amidamaru. And with the constant dreams and changing of bedding in the morning… he could only associate it with desire. Yoh didn't care that he was a) in love with a ghost, or b) Amidamaru was 624, and that c) they were both male. So what if he was attracted to a man? It would only mean he was gay. And what with no girls turning his head… who could blame him? Besides, liking someone of the opposite sex wasn't the end of the world.

Once Amidamaru had a hold of Yoh's hand, he pulled up the boy easily. He gently placed him down on the roof, making care not to hurt the young Shaman. Once Yoh was sat down, the questions started coming.

"What are you doing up so late, Master Yoh? You should have been asleep a long time ago… especially with today's training!"

Yoh sighed, leaning against the samurai's shoulder tiredly. "I know. I'm exhausted. But it's so cold and, I can't get to sleep…" He said shyly, suddenly embarrassed. Why had he bothered coming up here to Amidamaru anyway? Did he honestly want Yoh there? The answer was probably no.

Amidamaru smiled down at the boy. "So you decided to come and talk to me?"

Yoh shrugged slightly, yawning. "I'd rather sit up here with you and talk than just lie there staring at the ceiling. And plus, Rio's snoring is so loud, I'm surprised it hasn't caused an earthquake."

Amidamaru chuckled quietly. "You're right there, my friend. But why me? Why didn't you wake someone else?"

Yoh blushed, shying away from Amidamaru's shoulder. "I thought it was a bit unfair if I woke them… sorry I bothered you…" Yoh went to leave. Obviously he had disturbed Amidamaru…

Amidamaru's eyes widened. "No! Don't go! I mean… stay. Please." The warrior's eyes fell to the tiling of the roof. "I didn't mean it like that, Yoh. I'm sorry."

Yoh smiled warmly up at his spirit partner. "That's all right, Amidamaru. It's not fair to keep you up, either."

"But, I--"

"Look, if it means that much to you, come into my room with me. That way we can… keep each other warm. Or warmer than what we can out here." Yoh added hastily, with a deep crimson blush. He didn't know why he had said that, but he was glad it had been done. This was an opportunity to see how Amidamaru was on his own! Not with some ancient other warrior's crowding around him, probably making him feel the need to act tough… even though Amidamaru never seemed to act that way… even in battle. He respected his opponents and never boasted about any victory… he could only make comments.

Amidamaru smiled warmly at his Shaman Master. "I'd like that, Yoh. Here, let me help you get down…" The spirit offered, taking Yoh into his arms and silently floating down into the boy's small room. He felt Yoh bury his head in his chest, and Amidamaru smiled. The boy could be so cute sometimes.

For a moment, nothing was said. Yoh lay there, having been set down by Amidamaru, before pulling the ghost under the sheets with him. He didn't offer an explanation, and so silence reigned for another few minutes. That was, until…

"I'm worried about the Shaman Fight."

Amidamaru stared at Yoh in surprise. Yoh didn't seem anxious… if anything, he was calmer than those who had been knocked out of the tournament! What was going on?

"Ever since I've found out that Hao's my twin brother, it's made me wonder… should I really kill my own flesh and blood? I know he's evil, but what if he could change? What if he… wasn't so bad after all, Amidamaru? What then? I would have killed a person who could have been easy to change!"

"You mustn't think that," Amidamaru answered immediately, taking Yoh into his arms with a sigh, "And, if Hao really could change, why is he still the way that he is now? And, if you did kill Hao, then you wouldn't know if he would have been able to change or not, because he would be dead. Nothing can change that…" Amidamaru heaved a loud, weary sigh. "Such is the injustice of this world."

Yoh thought about what had been said for a moment. Suddenly he felt very small, and so wrapped his own arms around the muscular man before him.

"I don't want to kill anyone."

Amidamaru understood that. He once had had to endure the rattling experience of a first kill. And even though it had been a deer, the sight of so much blood had made him retch. For days, his stomach ached, and nothing that Mosuke could do would ease the pain, and Amidamaru knew it had been mainly from shock. Shock that his hands, ones that could do so many things… had actually taken the life of an innocent living creature. Something that had once bred, eaten, respired, felt pain… ceased to exist.

However, there was no point in dwelling over something that was inevitable. As Amidamaru wondered as to how to phrase that properly, one hand began to stroke Yoh's chestnut locks absent-mindedly.

"I know. Believe me… I've spilt much blood in my past. And I won't tell you it's pretty, Yoh: I can't and won't lie to you. What would be the point? You wouldn't gain anything from it, in the long run.

"But I can promise you something… with whatever you decide to do, I shall be right here, waiting for you. And I will always appreciate whatever decisions you choose to make. If you think that something is right, I can only respect that and offer my opinions on what I think is right… and vice versa. And trust me, Yoh, if everyone in the world could do that… then perhaps we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Maybe this Tournament wouldn't even exist. Who knows?"

Yoh shrugged, not recognising the question as rhetorical. "The Great Spirit?"

Amidamaru smiled faintly. "It was a rhetorical question, Yoh."

The young Shaman blushed again. "Oh." He said with a grin, staring at the ceiling in embarrassment. "I'm a real baka, aren't I?"

Amidamaru shook his head, silvery locks fluttering everywhere. "Iie… you're just a really, really great gie who's loving, respectful, forgiving…" Then it was Amidamaru's turn to blush. And Yoh couldn't help but wonder why he found that so appealing. Maybe it was because the ghosts' normally calm and collected demeanour had been something that he had gotten so used to that it was something seen as unbreakable.

Or maybe it was actually something real, such as attraction. Either way, Yoh felt good.

Then, both fell quiet for a while. Just when Amidamaru thought that his Master was asleep, the cute, innocent voice asked:

"Amidamaru?"

"Mmmm?"

Yoh shifted. "Do you… regret ever making your first kill? I mean, do you think back and say to yourself it was wrong and cruel?" Yoh moved again, this time propping his head up with his hand, pulling himself away from the spirit long enough to see his reaction.

For a moment, Amidamaru said nothing. His eyes were glazed slightly, and Yoh knew that that was a sign of deep thought from the ghost. Against his own will, Yoh found himself fighting against many warriors, fighting to save a village full of mainly young women and small children. He saw himself fighting against an army amidst blazing fields of burning crop. And then he found himself falling, falling into the darkness that was only presumed to be the inevitable approach of death.

And then, it was gone.

"I… am not sure." Amidamaru said slowly, memories flashing before his eyes as he spoke, "I… made my first kill when I was eight, and it wasn't human. However…" The samurai hesitated.

Yoh was captivated. He never knew how complicated killing could be, until he was actually in one of the most unthinkable, most undesirable scenarios of the millennium. He couldn't help but feel guilty for asking such a personal question of Amidamaru, but at the same time he desperately wanted to get to know the warrior more.

"However…?"

"However, when I saw all that blood… saw what I had done… my body couldn't take it. I began to cry, I vomited and I shook for hours. I felt so conflicted… I knew that I had had to kill the deer, for my food, but I instantly felt bad for feeling that way, which made me weep… Believe me, it was a hard night for both me and Mosuke."

Yoh shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry…"

Amidamaru smiled and shrugged. "That was a long time ago. My second kill was much easier… but I always do pity those who I killed. I wonder if they had any dreams that they had had since they were very young. I wonder if they had any loved ones waiting for them after battle, waiting for them to come home. I wonder if they, like me, ever thought about their first kill… and regretted it. I on the other hand… knew that to be a samurai, it was my duty to kill. That was how I managed to get over what I felt over that poor, dead little deer." Amidamaru trailed off, bangs glistening in the moonlight.

"Now, get to sleep, Yoh. You'll need your rest for in the morning… Silva and Mikihisa won't appreciate it if you--" He fell silent when Yoh murmured slightly, turning into the muscular arms of the spirit. "Never mind…" Amidamaru whispered. He paused for a moment's thought before pressing a light kiss to Yoh's brow, the single, gentle contact giving him more pleasure than what anything else ever had.

That night, Amidamaru remembered… and, looking back, he smiled to himself. No, he would never be able to do most of those things if he went back now…

**End Flashback.**

"… But what do you think, Yoh?" Faust asked, surprising the Shaman King back into the present. Yoh jumped and stared at the German Doctor expectantly.

"Um… sorry, Faust. I was miles away there."

Faust sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Thinking about your little crush, then, Yoh?"

Yoh sighed, his eyebrow twitching. What Faust had just asked could easily be totally unrelated to what Silva – and everyone else – thought, but the Shaman Fight Officiant could have told him… 'things.'

"What's he said?"

Eliza looked confused. With one arm wrapped around her husband's waist, she leaned down slightly and tilted her head as she considered him thoughtfully. Yoh blinked when she drew away.

"So you do have a crush on someone." Eliza concluded simply, going back to her normal, happy ways as she returned to Faust's embrace. Again, all that Yoh could do was blink.

"I… don't recall ever saying that… but it's great for you to assume things. Really."

Faust grinned at his wife. "We don't need to. It's clear from the way you're acting. So tell us, Yoh…" Faust leaned closer and whispered into the Shaman's ear: "Who's caught your eye?"

Yoh blushed heavily. "N-No one!" He stammered, knowing that they would never believe him. As promised, a sceptical look was offered.

"AW, DUDE! I'M LIKE, TOTALLY RUNNING OUT OF TIME HERE! AND I CAN'T EVEN FIND MY WEDDING SUIT! AW, MAN…. WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO…?"

Everyone in the kitchen then jumped, hearing Horo's frustrated plea for help, soon followed by a loud crash and the sound of Ren's spirit sinking through the ceiling. Yoh saw his chance and then carried out his act.

"You know something, I think Horo might need a little bit of help. We don't want his hangover to affect his performance today, do we?" He asked cheerfully, running out of the kitchen before anyone could even move. Kami, the skills Yoh obtained when he became Shaman King were phenomenal. The only error was that the boy was all-too human, underneath it all. He still had emotions, which he was glad about, but he still had difficulties in keeping them under control.

He found his way into one of the rooms he had lent Horo for the night, and immediately saw the blue-haired Ainu stressing. A slight blush from frustration crowned his cheeks and, ducking many pairs of underwear, Yoh grinned and threw one back at the Shaman.

"What's the point? You won't be wearing them all that much for the next few days, anyway."

Horo's blushed got more intense, but he didn't come back with any smart-ass remarks. Instead, he stared at Yoh pleadingly.

"Please, Yoh. Help me. I've done my hair and everything else, I just need to find my suit and get my things together." Horo sighed heavily. "How long until the limo gets here?"

Yoh checked his watch. "About forty-five minutes."

Horo groaned. Yoh, however, smiled. He did love a challenge.

"Now, about the suit. It's in MY ROOM, remember? I put it in there so that it wouldn't get ruined or whatever when you came in blind drunk last night?"

Horo touched his head as the two walked to Yoh's room. "Dude, don't remind me. Those headache tablets haven't even worked yet."

Yoh suppressed a grin. "Well, here's your suit!" He sang slightly, unhooking it form the back of his door. Within moments, Horo raced back into his room, and Yoh stood outside his door, amused. In less than three hours' time, he would be telling Ren just how much Horo was freaking out. And he would love every minute of it. But then Horo would deny the entire thing, blushing, and would ask everyone else who he could trust if that had been the case. And when they would nod… Horo would be left, looking embarrassed, unable to say anything anymore.

Wow, what a great set-up. Yoh was surprised at himself sometimes.

"YOH! OH GODS, PLEASE! I NEED MY--"

"Bridesmaids dress?" Yoh asked calmly, handing Jun the said dress. She nodded, taking in Yoh's appearance once the panic was over.

"You look nice, Yoh."

Yoh glanced down at himself. He was wearing black trousers, with a short-sleeved white shirt that had a few top buttons undone. His hair was as normal, but the usual headphones were absent. Apart from that, though, Yoh didn't feel any more special than what he had done last night.

"Thanks. Amidamaru picked it out for me."

Jun paused then, smiling darkly. "Oh, I see. I'm actually surprised that you don't have matching outfits, you know… kinda like the lovers' thing?"

Yoh sweat dropped. "Just get dressed, Jun. You need to be ready in half an hour." And with that, Jun panicked once again, and bolted. Yoh sighed and, with a small inhalation, heaved himself up from the floor. Wiping his ass and legs clean of dust, Yoh made his way downstairs and drifted from conversation to conversation, until, suddenly…

"AMIDAMARU! OH my goodness, it has been so long since I have seen you… And how are you finding Yoh this week?"

Keiko. She always was very bright and merry when meeting with someone she hadn't seen in a long while. And at times, she could be very embarrassing.

"Actually, Yoh's been doing just fine. Do you know he has a lover now, Mrs Asakura?"

"I honestly DON'T think she wants to know any bollucks, Silva." Yoh interrupted, making his way over to his family and Amidamaru. The samurai frowned at the curse, but let it slide. He wasn't Yoh's parents', so why should he care? Maybe it was because foul men had said that word, so long ago…

"I don't know what Silva's about to say, but I take it it's something either he made up himself, or something that Yoh doesn't want us to know about." Mikihisa said seriously, sipping some water. "But which ever way it goes, I want to know."

"And I want to know what my Grandson's been up to as well, young Silva," Yohmei piped up, making his way over. "So, do tell… and be quick about it!"

"Um, Grandpa, you REALLY don't want to know. Really. Silva's just being a jerk as usual." Yoh insisted, trying to lead his Grandfather away. Looking back at Silva, he could see a large grin on his face. And it was then that Yoh knew his fault. The longhaired Shaman took in a deep breath, and threw his head back.

"I SAW YOH AND AMIDAMARU IN BED WITH EACH OTHER THIS MORNING, AND THE SAMURAI WAS SHIRTLESS!"

Silence. Suddenly Yoh could feel eyes all upon him, and he blushed. He chanced a glance up, and wished he hadn't. They were all smirking, or, in the Asakura's cases, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

"It wasn't how it looked. Really. I can assure you." Yoh tried, his voice quiet and tired. Sometimes Silva could go too far too many times in one day, but this had taken place in less than three hours. And Yoh was getting bored of repeating the same old sentence over and over.

Amidamaru looked at Yoh's expression, and decided to cut in.

"The reason why I was in Yoh's bed this morning was because Silva stole my room. We weren't expecting the extra guest last night to stay… but when he was that drunk, we couldn't allow him to walk home… or even fly!" Amidamaru explained, to sceptical faces.

Faust nudged the samurai then, grinning. "And my diagnoses is that you two were having some action last night."

Amidamaru groaned and shook his head. He looked over the heads of everyone, and, he saw Mosuke. He stared for a moment, but then remembered that he was Manta's ghost. He was giving him the same look of amusement and disbelief as he had before, but the warrior couldn't look at him without feeling somewhat sorry for the blacksmith. Mosuke grinned and shook his head, averting the gaze.

"But Amidamaru! What if we don't believe you?" Keiko asked, still looking shocked. Amidamaru sighed.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were calling me a liar. But let me say one thing… if Yoh and me were going out, do you really think that I would have a separate room anyway? And do you really think… that I would let something like that just hang above me?"

"Yes." Was Keiko's immediate answer. She hugged Yoh with one arm, who just stood there unresponsively, blushing. "I'm so happy for you, Yoh."

Yoh spluttered. "What! But me and Amidamaru aren't--"

"I honestly don't know what to say, Yoh," Mikihisa said, "But I don't see why--"

"OH, ASK MOSUKE, HE KNOWS AMIDAMARU BEST. MOSUKE, DOES AMIDAMARU LOVE ME!" Yoh asked, his eyes becoming quiet teary. It seemed like the entire world was trying to remind him that he wasn't with who he wanted. And, call him crazy, but it wasn't exactly what he wanted.

Amidamaru stared at Yoh, and noticed that his eyes were filling up. And it hurt him that if he attempted to comfort the poor Shaman; he would immediately be thought of as Yoh's lover… even more so than before.

But Mosuke was silent for a moment. He noticed Yoh's tears and felt sorry for the poor boy. But what should he say? He couldn't say anything that directly hinted at their 'complicated' love life…

Fuck. This was hard.

"No one's said anything to me about them two loving each other…" Mosuke said slowly, "But if they do love each other, then you're just making it harder for them to come out and admit it. And that means that both will be sex deprived, and no one likes that because they get ratty."

Some laughed at Mosuke, some didn't. He did have a point… Manta stared up at his guardian ghost with a thoughtful look on his face and wondered if the blacksmith knew anything. After all, Mosuke would usually just say the truth, and force them to tell each other how they feel… so something was definitely up.

Some, however, were not satisfied.

"Then how does that explain everything we've said before about them two being in bed?"

Mosuke's eyes reopened as he leaned against thin air, as ghosts do. Sort of.

"Haven't you been listening? Silva stole Amidamaru's bed, so he's ratty today because he couldn't jack off, and so--" Mosuke blushed then, but only faintly. He didn't want last night's dream to be flooding back to him so vividly, but it was. "ARGH!"

Keiko laughed, straightening her robe somewhat. She had tears in her eyes from laughing. Yoh stood beside her, the tears now gone from his eyes as he had managed to blink them back. What he hadn't expected, however, was Mosuke to actually stand up for him.

At least Manta wasn't the only one noticing things. For a moment, Amidamaru looked at Mosuke sadly. He could guess what the hidden meaning behind his friend's 'ARGH' was, and he truly did pity the ghost. Then, when Mosuke looked in his direction, Amidamaru averted the gaze, guiltily. He knew that the dark-haired spirit was staring, but he ignored it. He had better things to concentrate on.

Pirika then emerged from upstairs, her white, fluffy bridesmaid dress flowing out behind her as she delicately padded towards the group of Shaman and ghost alike. Her long, blue hair was perfectly straight, and her eye shadow of the same colour made her eyes look even brighter than usual. She did, however, look beautiful.

"I can't wait!" Pirika exclaimed excitedly to Eliza, who nodded and shook blonde locks from her face.

"Marriage always is such a sweet thing… I hope that Horo and Ren do not have the obstacles that we once had," Eliza said, kissing Faust on the cheek sweetly. The blonde Doctor smiled down at his love, and gave her a long, touching kiss on the lips. Their tongues danced passionately for a while and, just before they broke the kiss, they lingered on each other's lips.

Yoh watched the two kissing, and smiled faintly. Ah, if only he could do that to his love.

Another banging noise from upstairs brought everyone back down to earth. With a curse so loud it had probably awoken several previously peaceful ghosts from their slumber, Horo appeared downstairs… and he looked sexy.

His blue spikes gently came down against his forehead, resting just over his eyes slightly. Horo's suit was black, and it outlined his body perfectly. Every muscle, everything he had ever strove for was shown by his wedding suit. A red rose stuck out of one of his button holes and, straightening his jacket, he smiled down a his friends in the living room.

"Hey. The limo should be here soon."

Even from his voice, one could tell he was nervous.

"Wow, Horo. Looks like you actually brushed your hair this morning," Ryu scorned, appearing suddenly from behind the Ainu, "But I would personally recommend that you use a different product, I mean, come on, Horo! It is you wedding day!"

Horo's eyebrow twitched slightly in response, but he didn't bother to comment on the state of Ryu's hair.

"Hey, has the limo arrived here yet? I still need to decide on who to have in mine…" Horo grinned, blushing, "Ren's got his plan all figured out… Jun, Bason and Bailong are with him, and that's all."

Faust actually managed to detach himself from Eliza's lips long enough to stare at his friend questioningly. "But I would have thought that your choices, then, would be easy."

Horo rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I don't really want anyone to be offended, but… there's only room for four people in the back… but that doesn't include me, so I'm good."

Immediately, Pirika sprang to the occasion, straightening her white, flowing dress elegantly with one hand. "Of course, I will be with you, won't I, Horo?"

Horo started. "I knew I was forgetting someone…" He mumbled, looking away.

"All right, then. I'll have Yoh but only on one condition," Horo declared, seating himself on Yoh's cheap-ass furniture.

Yoh's ears twitched slightly. "Oh?"

Horo grinned evilly. "Oh yeah. And the condition is that you tell Amidamaru how you feel."

Yoh's face fell. "I'm not admitting anything, Horo," Yoh said, his voice going slightly edgier by the end of the sentence, "So you might as well give up."

"Yeah, and what would be the point? Amidamaru's still square so he wouldn't give Yoh much pleasure…" Ryu piped up, being very bitchy.

Mosuke shifted slightly against the wall, feeling uncomfortable with the entire situation. Either he did this, or he didn't.

"Actually, Amidamaru has been kissed by someone… but it's by someone you'd least suspect."

"MIKIHISA!" Silva roared, making a few to laugh. Outrageous comments exploded from nowhere then, and the suggestions just got silly.

"One of the Lee's!"

"Ryu!"

"Kalim!"

"Yohmei!"

"Me!"

Everyone paused at that, hearing Jun speak up. Everyone glanced at one another, and burst into fits of laughter again.

"Yeah, right."

"So, who was it, Mosuke?" Yoh asked quietly, the only one keeping a level head in the group… mainly because he had privately wanted to be Amidamaru's first everything.

Mosuke smiled down at the boy sadly.

"With suggestions like that… you'll never get there." He whispered, slowly shrinking back through the wall and leaving Yoh to think about what had just been said.

He wasn't upset. He just felt numb. All that he wanted was a dumb dream, and with reality being as cruel and as testing as it was… even what he wanted seemed so out of reach. So, why bother?

Because Amidamaru was not only the reason he wanted to leave earth… but also the reason why he wanted to stay. Sometimes he wanted to scream at the samurai for being so nice. At other times he just wanted to curl up in his arms and allow himself to be petted.

But all that he knew right now, was that whoever Amidamaru's first kiss was… he would find out. And when he knew, he would confront the person, and the outcome would probably not involve civilised means.

Yami's koi: wow. What a shitty chapter…

Neutral Man: yamiskoi and me are about to make an announcement.

Yami's koi: all right. Due to Neutral Man being a total prick to me behind my back, I've decided that our friendship won't work out. Honestly, though, who will miss NM? I mean, sure, he's had his times. But other than that… what was, honestly, his reason for being on To constantly slag me down? I think so. Therefore… It's the last time you'll ever have to hear his name.

Nefertiri: just to embarrass yamiskoi, I've decided to also declare that it was her who thought up of his name.

Yami's koi: urusai, bakamono. Anyways… please review me. This chapter has managed to get me through some difficult times and, when I wanted to hurt myself… I turned to this. Oh, and Loving Touches. But you didn't hear that. So, R&R me, onegai? Ja ne!


	5. Mosuke explains naff all

Yami's koi: woot, woot. Another chapter here, people. And what a chapter this shall be!

Nefertiri: this chapter has had a lot of effort and other stuff poured into it, so can any flamers please just not bother? Thanks.

Yami's koi: anyways. I would like to offer my sympathy for those related to anyone who was murdered/injured in the London bombing. I live about five hours away from there, you see, and I care enough to dedicate this chapter to you gies, the Londoners and Mizu. At the bottom… see ya.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song that Yoh is about to sing, kk? Thanks. So don't sue me already!

"Deep inside your soul, there's a hole you don't wanna see…"

The song was referring to what he was feeling, Yoh thought as he sat outside on the steps leading up to his house, listening to music by himself. Even though he had never sung to anyone before, Yoh had got a great singing voice, and he could convey how he felt better by singing them rather than just voicing them normally.

"Cover it up like a cut with the likes of me…"

Yoh was, inside, quite upset. He had secretly always wanted to be Amidamaru's first kiss, and now that he knew he would never be that (if by some fluke they got together, that is), what was to say that he wouldn't be Amidamaru's first… time? Yoh himself, as he had so angrily admitted, was a virgin, but was the samurai also one? Had the one who had stolen away his first kiss… taken away that something else as well?

"Even though I try, I can't get my head around you…"

Yoh stared at the water feature before him, watching the liquid splash slightly over the sides of the well, causing the grass around it to become slippy and muddy. That was a potential death trap to the bridesmaids he knew, but the thought barely registered. A crystalline tear fell from the corner of his eye, and he scolded himself.

There was no point in beating himself up. Amidamaru had been 24 when he had died; it would have made sense that he would have done a few things. Hell, Yoh was surprised that none of the women in that period had taken a liking to him, and even gone to the point of bearing him a child…

"Somewhere in the night there's a light, in front of me…"

That thought only made Yoh's tears fall quicker. And so he lost himself in the song, gradually getting louder as the song progressed, pouring out exactly how he felt into every single word he sang.

"ALL YOUR FAKING… GET UP, GET UP, GET UP, GET UP – SHOWS YOU'RE ACHING… GET UP, GET UP, GET UP, GET UP…"

Yoh was surprised that no one had heard him, and that his vocal range was that vast. Emotions and song go better when hand in hand. Still he sang, getting more pissed off and lonely every minute. He didn't know why he was reacting like this, but it was the only way he could vent before making a big scene at the wedding. And Yoh had no right whatsoever to destroy Horo and Ren's big day.

"I CAN'T GET MY HEAD AROUND YOU…." Yoh finished at last, leaning his head against the wooden pole beside him. He closed his eyes, a crystalline tear falling down his tortured features, before rising to his feet and dusting himself off. He turned around, ready to go back in and face everyone.

The only problem was, two spirits were there.

"Oh, hey there." Yoh said weakly, grinning widely as he rubbed his eyes, feigning tiredness. "What's goin' on in there? They still being crazy?"

Mosuke said nothing. It was Amidamaru's place to see through Yoh's VERY false happiness, and he wasn't going to interfere with something like that. He did, however, need to tell Yoh something. And, being the intelligent man he was, Mosuke knew that Yoh would want to learn a few things from him, too.

"Well yes, but that's beyond the point. Are you all right?" Amidamaru asked, feeling incredibly stupid. Mosuke, the one who he knew for sure did love him, was hearing this, and probably wishing he could kiss him… and the samurai knew it sounded so lame, but he wasn't one to dwell on things that have been spoken.

Yoh nodded, using his trademark smile to hide any more evidence.

"Sure I am! I just got a bit hot in there, I couldn't breathe. I just wanted a bit of fresh air before I have to have everyone crying over the fairytale couple in there." Yoh laughed. "Hey, has Ren come down yet?"

"No." Mosuke said firmly, before Amidamaru could answer. "Amidamaru, may you excuse us for a moment? I have something I wish to tell Yoh… alone."

The warrior's eyes widened, fearing that the blacksmith would tell Yoh what had just happened between them, up on the roof. Yoh, however, seemed okay with the question. In fact, he looked eager.

"I'm sorry, Amidamaru… it's nothing personal, but I need to ask Mosuke a few questions about… well, you." Yoh confessed, not able to look either ghost in the eye. "I'll see you in a min, 'Midi… Don't take this the wrong way…"

Amidamaru managed a smile. "I won't."

With a quiet swirl of wind, the samurai was gone, probably emerging upstairs to pester Ren. Yoh sat down again.

"Who was Amidamaru's first kiss!" He asked almost fiercely, before Mosuke could say anything, "Who was she!"

The sword smith laughed.

"Firstly, why would it concern you like this? Secondly, why are you so hooked up on the thought that the man you love is straight? Anything can happen."

"Well, if he was gay, even when you were both…" Yoh faltered then, not meaning to be disrespectful, "…You know… alive… then why didn't you and him love each other! Surely living in a house together, with you both being gies, would have made for the perfect relationship?"

Mosuke slowly grinned at Yoh, and the shaman frowned. Was he right? Or was the blacksmith just trying to be awkward yet again?

"You didn't deny that you love him, Yoh, and again… why would Amidamaru's sexuality bother you this much?" Mosuke asked slowly, drawing out the torture. He didn't mean to be sadistic, but this was just fun to watch. Yoh's frown turned into a face of desperate panic.

"WAIT! I NEVER SAID THAT! AND I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS ON MY MIND THAN DENYING THINGS, AND ADMITTING TO THEM, BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW THIS FIRST!" Yoh yelled, "WHO WAS HIS FIRST KISS!"

Mosuke smirked. "And you also want to know if he's still a virgin, don't you?"

"No," Yoh lied, "It's his cock, he can do what he wants with it."

"But in saying that, from what I hear in there, he wants to use it to fuck you with." Mosuke said, grinning. Yoh scowled.

"Are you going to tell me or not? Amidamaru won't let me alone with you for too long, if this is how you're--" Yoh's hand was halfway between reaching for Harusame and the spirit's stone tablet before a transparent hand stopped him.

"Don't. I'm not sure if he wants you to know everything I tell you here today, but what does it matter? You need to know." Mosuke said simply, gesturing for Yoh to stay his hand. The Shaman slowly did so, but still bore the same hard, cold look.

"Right. I'll tell you what Amidamaru had narrowed his preferences down to, if it makes you feel better." Mosuke sighed, shaking his head. At least they were finally getting somewhere.

"Amidamaru's sexual preference is…" He glanced at Yoh. His face was serious, and his eyes shining with tears. Mosuke didn't know how to comfort him, and hoped that this would be enough. "… Men."

Yoh snorted. "Now you're just screwing with my head," He muttered quietly, cracking his knuckles. He stared at a small water feature nearby. For a few moments, there was nothing but an awkward silence. "But is he… a virgin?"

Mosuke blanched. "Oh, but wouldn't me telling you that be screwing with your head?"

Yoh glared at the ghost. "I don't believe you about him being gay. He have to… I dunno… demonstrate to me or something first!"

Mosuke grinned. So many insults… and he could only choose one. However, he decided to simply stick with a more practical approach

"So the only way you'd know was if he was put into a room, with a male and a female, both naked, and he was only allowed to look at one of them? And, of course, he had been given something to make him tell nothing but the truth?"

Yoh thought about it for a moment, hesitating. Mosuke's eyes narrowed in both suspicion and sympathy.

"Or would you be afraid of finding out what preference he is?"

Yoh sighed. "How ever I decide to answer this… I'm going to look gay, aren't I?"

Mosuke shrugged, rising to a stand. "It's your choice." He 'rested' a hand on the confused Shaman's shoulder, smiling in pity down at the boy. "Come and see me if you're bold enough. I can wait a long time…" Then he sighed, glancing up at the clear blue sky for a moment. "But Amidamaru won't."

Yoh froze.

"Are you saying he's--"

"COME BACK TO ME, YOH!" Mosuke said in a raised voice, over Yoh's own. Yoh scowled slightly, furious with himself. If he carried on, he'd never find out anything. Mosuke would be Yoh's best bet for information, since it was the samurai's closest friend. And, after all, who could blame Amidamaru for wanting a great friend like Mosuke, and be willing to wait six hundred years for him? Mosuke, when not being awkward for the sake of it, could be funny, clever, and an all around good gie to hang out with. All of these qualities were good enough for Amidamaru, so why---?

Yoh stopped those thoughts in their tracks. What if… if Amidamaru was gay… and Mosuke had made a move on his friend? It surely would explain the unlimited loyalty and companionship they shared… but could things have gone further than that? Yoh didn't know the answers, and, for a moment, he felt like crying.

"Yoh! Come on, quick, the limo's here!" Jun cried, opening the door behind the confused, slightly hurt Shaman. Yoh rose to his feet, not seeing Ren anywhere. He must be waiting to surprise everyone… make an entry at the church, the sneaky bastard…

And, in the bustle of Shaman and ghost alike, Yoh only just caught a glimpse of two figures conversing very quietly at the back. One expression was full of worry: the other, complete emptiness.

Yoh brushed something from his eye that was never there, and got inside the elongated car. He bustle around him didn't matter, and he paid little attention to everyone around him… until…

"Lord Yoh, you look awfully pale… are you feeling well?"

Concern. Deep tones. Warm voice. Alluring and masculine, but all in one? It could hardly seem possible. But it was. Yoh turned his head, and put on a smile.

"Sure! I'm just thinking."

Amidamaru smiled, shifting closer to his Master. "About what?"

Yoh invented something wildly. "Well… two things, actually. The first: the night we met. The second: Dobie Village."

Amidamaru tilted his head slightly, interested. "What about the night we met?"

Yoh shuffled, pretending to reminisce.

"Mainly… about how I learned about what really happened to you… all by integrating. When we did that, for the first time… I can remember seeing you making your first kill, making friends with Mosuke, crying as you realised what Harusame was an offspring of, and then…" Again, a slight pause, "…Your last day."

Amidamaru leaned his head back. "Yes, I remember it so clearly, even if it was long ago. It's something that I'll never forget, purely because of how angry I was… at everything. I'd been betrayed for the last time, but…" The samurai shrugged, silvery hair swished back, "… It seemed there was room for one more betrayal… but of my guard. I should never have allowed my guard to slip like that… maybe I would have defeated the Shogun's entire army, had I not just wounded that warrior."

Yoh was uncomfortable with that. "Well, Midi, there's no point in thinking about things you can't change. Still, I can talk… I can't erase what I've done, but I can't get it out of my mind lately. It sucks."

The warrior nodded, understandingly. "Yes. It can, at times… that's why I had to endure the death I did." A slight pause.

"But there was one thing that bothered me…" Yoh said, getting a sly idea planted into his mind, "When I saw your life… when we integrated… I didn't see any woman. Didn't you ever get married?"

Amidamaru showed Yoh his left hand. "No. I had little time for things like that."

Yoh grinned, concealing how he felt inside: very fucked up. "But you had time for a first kiss?"

"Yoh, that was something more recent than you think, and I wouldn't exactly call it a kiss, purely because I didn't feel anything. Or respond." Amidamaru said quickly, with a slight blush on his face.

Yoh was finally getting somewhere. "So who was she? Or he…" Amidamaru quirked an eyebrow. "Sorry. It's just that everyone seems to have made a decision about their sexuality, so I have to ask both whenever I say something like this."

"What you really want to know was who Jun's first kiss was," Horo said quietly, trembling. He was so nervous, he doubted that it wouldn't be long until he started stuttering. "I mean… how many men could she have had?"

"Or girls," Mosuke pointed out, suddenly dropping in on the entire situation. With a pang, Yoh remembered that Mosuke was a potential Amidamaru-first-kiss-stealer-suspect, and so fell oddly quiet.

"Just because you'd like that, Mosuke," Amidamaru said quickly, still not comfortable with his friends' presence quite yet, "Doesn't mean that Jun has narrowed down her preference. Unlike some."

Mosuke snorted. If Amidamaru spoke to him like that, especially after all they had been through, just because of a stupid kiss… Then he deserved whatever Yoh didn't have planned for him. "Like you can talk." He said simply, before vanishing.

Jun cried out then, obviously scandalised by the fact that Mosuke had assumed she was, at least, a bi.

"Well, I'll tell you who my first kiss was!" She exclaimed, taking in a deep breath, "It was Bailong. It was shortly after we arrived at Dobie Village. Ren's victory in his Team ensured the fifth meal of the week to be Chinese Food, when, all of a sudden-"

"THANK YOU, JUN TAO!" Silva said loudly, over her voice. "WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE DETAILS!"

Yoh still remained quiet, and pale. He took to staring out of the windows again and, sure enough, through the windows of the limo, he saw a purple haired figure getting into the extra limo behind them.

"Hey, Horo! I've just seen your lover-boy!" Yoh taunted, laughing as Horo climbed over him to see… but it was too late. The blue-haired Ainu slumped back in his seat, disappointed.

"Man, the suspense is killing me! In a way, I really wanna get to the church… but on the other hand…" Horo blushed, wiggling his eyebrows at Yoh, as if to say, 'You know what I mean, right buddy?' Yoh feigned innocence.

"Go on. Say it: you're nervous, Horo, and everyone can see. I have no idea what it's like to be in your position, but if this is so right for you, then why be? Ren would never laugh at you, or think you're an idiot, because he's not that much of a blockhead anymore." Yoh reasoned, clapping his shaking friend on the shoulder. "And plus, your bridesmaids seem more nervous than you… look at Jun! She's actually being civilised!"

Horo managed a faint smile. "Yeah, you're probably right… Oh mighty one," He added, with mock admiration for the King.

"I was nervous at my wedding, too, Horo," Faust suddenly said, his quiet and soft voice calming the Ainu snowboarder more than what Yoh's could. "Trust me, nothing will go wrong with your day. You deserve to have an amazing ceremony, so why would the Great Spirit screw with that? The only place you've actually been bad in has been the bedroom, from what I can tell from some of the stories Yoh's been telling me."

Horo spluttered at that, blushing. "Nani!"

Yoh grinned, winking at Faust. "Ah, dude, you don't even know the half of it. Last week, he stayed at my place, and when Ren came over… well, I thought that there was a gang bang in his room at the time, what with the amount of noise they were making. Or, rather, Horo just moaning, 'Oh Ren… oh, please, REN!" Yoh made fake pleasured noises, arching his back up off of his seat. Faust returned the evil smile.

"And I bet you didn't get a wink of sleep, what with his noise? You're so inconsiderate, Horo!" Faust berated, before Horo could deny anything.

"That night you're thinking of, Yoh, we didn't even do anything! We only--"

"Oh, don't listen to him anyone!" Pirika interjected, taking her brother into a tight headlock. "We all heard him for the last few nights of Dobie Village, right? It was just like Yoh did it!"

"Yeah, I've heard them so many times, I can get it perfect now." Yoh said, joining in on making his best friend blush.

"Aww, I bet that kind of a face is one that Ren LOVES to see," Amidamaru said, winking at Yoh. "The kind that shows you're satisfied with what he's been trying to do."

At that, Horo's attention swiftly came back down to Earth.

"I'll have you know that Ren is a very able lover!" He said indignantly, "He an give the best blow job for miles around!"

Amidamaru blinked, slowly shaking hair from his eyes. "Horrible mental image there, THANKS HORO!"

Horo grinned at the samurai. "Those mental images are really distracting, aren't they?"

Amidamaru groaned and rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat. "Yeah, sure. I think about you and Ren doing it every moment. No wonder I wake up with wet sheets every morning… even if I do jack off the night before, it always happens! Oh, what will I do!" He asked sarcastically, blushing. Just saying it… made him horny. He hadn't done anything remotely like that, actually, since last week… it was now a Saturday, he had last… done that… on Tuesday…

Well, who would last that long?

Meanwhile, Faust and Yoh were deeply immersed in a conversation.

"So, you saw Silva a week ago? Pissed, was he?" Yoh asked casually, the Doctor Shaman grimacing at the curse.

"Yoh! That's no way for a Shaman King to talk! What would happen if you said that to your children once?" Keiko asked, causing her son to blush. Yoh hadn't actually told anyone he was gay… and therefore, would not produce heirs… oops. He was the last hope for the Asakura clan to continue, unless Hao was still out there, and straight… and Yoh was gay. Just his family's luck, it seemed.

Well, Keiko could fool herself, thinking that she would be a Grandmother, and Yoh didn't want to ruin that for her.

But did she honestly want to ruin Yoh's life by forcing him to be straight, when he loved Amidamaru?

And so, Yoh said nothing, falling into a fantasy. Where everything… was perfect.

**Church**

Ren was already standing at the altar… and Yoh's eyes immediately widened. He had never seen his stand-offish, Chinese friend as attractive before… but he looked quite handsome. He wore a white shirt, and over that, a black jacket. Or, that's what the dominant colour seemed to be. When he turned, the light seemed to give off the illusion that certain parts had purple in them. He wore completely black trousers, and… the part of him that was most unusual… a wide, sincere smile. Ren's eyes hardly ever reflected how he felt, as a fundamental rule, but they actually seemed to show that he was nervous. And, unless it was another trick of the light (which Yoh doubted), Ren was also blushing… very faintly.

Yoh gave him an encouraging grin, and Ren nodded in acknowledgement. Bason stood beside him, content with being a Best Man for the time being. The Tao family ghost had expressed his surprise when he had been asked, and had exclaimed that he thought someone like Yoh would be his Best Man. Ren had merely changed the subject after that had been said… it seemed he still had problems with expressing his feelings.

"Good luck," Yoh wished him, slipping back into what was thought to be his usual self. Again, Ren gave him a nod, and Yoh figured that he didn't dare to speak, in case his voice gave slightly.

"Hey," Silva whispered to Yoh, sitting beside him, "Budge over."

'Front row seats,' Ren thought to himself dryly, 'Great.' The Chinese Shaman didn't say anything, thought, purely because he was certain they would detect a hint of nervousness in his voice… and that wasn't what Ren wanted. Although it was pretty damn obvious, he didn't want anyone to know that Horo was the one who could change that tough exterior into a loving, kind one.

As a request from the groom and… groom… ghosts had to sit in the other side of the church, and so, for the moment, Amidamaru and Yoh were separated. The samurai looked down at his lord.

"See you after the ceremony," He muttered, brushing bangs back from Yoh's eyes with a transparent hand. Yoh stared after him as he left.

What did make Yoh's stomach flip was, however, the fact that Mosuke sat right beside Amidamaru… and the warrior, for a moment, looked uncomfortable. Yoh sighed, watching Silva release his Spirit Familiars, telling them where to go.

He was happy for Horo and Ren… and couldn't wait to see what Horo's face would be like when he saw his future husband.

**Amidamaru**

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Amidamaru asked irritably, "It's uncomfortable enough knowing things like that, but please…"

Mosuke interrupted him. "Look, I'm sorry that I love you, all right! I know I'm not Yoh, but this is a ceremony of marriage… I can't help but feel happy. Besides, whatever Ren does wrong, you'll know not to do it at your wedding. And if you're really not easy with me feeling this way, then you wouldn't be speaking to me. And, to top that, I wouldn't call you much of a friend."

Amidamaru blinked, never realising that was how Mosuke understood things to be now between them.

"I don't mean that," He said quietly, sounding sincerely sorry, "But I… It's gotten difficult now, because you think, like everyone else, that me and Yoh are--"

"Oh, I know you are," Mosuke interjected again happily. He'd cheered up already.

Amidamaru sighed. "My point is proven. Anyway, like I was saying, it's difficult because that's what you think, and then… you love me yourself, and yet you're not hating Yoh's guts."

Mosuke shook his head, and laid a hand on his friend's broad shoulder.

"I can tell that you haven't felt much love."

"Oh, like you have?" Bailong asked, turning around and joining into the conversation. He hadn't been eavesdropping, but it was fun to tease the two spirit friends. "You don't exactly look like the type of person to fall in love that easily."

Mosuke grinned, shrugging. "It's the stubble. It makes me look more defensive and manly than many of the people in this church today."

Bailong rolled his eyes, sighing. "Whatever. If that makes you a man, then what about the women who have facial hair?"

"They're just she-males," Amidamaru cut in smoothly, voicing what was going through Mosuke's mind, "But why're we talking about that? Shouldn't we be slagging off the groom… s… or something?"

Mosuke's eyes lit up. He never once missed an opportunity to cause trouble… and refused to let this one pass.

Yami's koi: okay, apologies for the crappiness… next chap will be the wedding. Obviously.

Nefertiri: don't insult the readers.

Yami's koi: what's left of them, anyway. Well, please R&R… **(Pokes tattoo) **

Nefertiri: you are so proud of your tattoo, aren't you?

Yami's koi: who wouldn't be? **(Traces it with finger) **See ya…


End file.
